Anglo-Japanese Alliance
by Kurohonda520
Summary: Well so Arthur and Kiku in a battle field and some flash backs ...i don't know how to make a good summary /slapped/ well asaKiku fans enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : The start of the Alliance

-Present-

In the midst of a light rain, stood three men.

" Looks like this is it...it's the end of our relationship ...Kiku..." A British man wearing his green military uniform known as Arthur Kirkland said while looking at a shorter male who was badly bruised up.

" hai...it has..." Kiku clenches his stomach with one hand while his other hand was holding his sword stained with blood said as blood came out from the corner of his mouth.

" Goodbye...Japan.." Alfred then lifts up his gun and fired a shot at Kiku.

The gun shot went through inside the Japanese man causing the fragile male to scream in pain then collapsing to the wet soil below.

" N-no...Kiku!" Arthur could not control himself from picking Kiku up and looking into the face of his lover." Kiku! Please don't leave me...please..."

* * *

-111 years ago-

A British man was pacing back and fouth in front of a Japanese man's house. His hand held a bouquet of flowers. He had tried to get at least a bond of relationship with many other countries but to to avail, and then he finally thought about making some relationship with any Asian country which lead him to Japan's house.

" mngh...what happens if he does not accept to be my friend either... Damn this...well..obviously I would not want to be in the same boat as that frog...ugh...but then if he-" Before the Arthur could finish his words. The door in front of him opened up shocking him before his eyes.

" U-uwah!w-who are you!? State your name!" Arthur shouted in shock while in a position to defend himself.

" Uh...hai...I am Japan...or Honda Kiku..." the Japanese man said after opening the door , not intending to shock the British man. " I heard some noises outside my door...so i came to see what was causing it...uhm...your England...name...Arthur Kirkland ...I presume? " Kiku said in a calm and soft voice.

" U-uh..y-yeah...wait how did you know me?...we haven't really met before you know..." The British man raised up one of his eyebrow feeling curious.

" Oh..it's because I have heard and seen about you before whenever there was a World conference...uhm..would you like to come in?...it's not really a convenient place to talk out here..." the Japanese man said as he stepped back slightly to let the British man step into his house.

" Okay then if you insist.." Arthur walked in still holding the bouquet of flowers though.

Kiku led Arthur to the zen garden at the back of his house where he already had some green tea prepared.

" Here...sit.." Kiku showed Arthur a stone chair and he sat down on another one himself.

" Ah...Thank you.." Arthur sat down while looking around the calm then pulled out his bouquet of flowers from his back and passes it to Kiku.

"H-here..t-this is for you.." Said Arthur as blushes started to appear on his cheeks.

" O-oh for me?...hm..Arigatou Ingirisu-san~" Kiku smiles back at Arthur while accepting the flowers.

Soon they settled down and managed to make some conversations about their countries.

It was going so well, England even thought that an Alliance with Japan was possible if they were any closer.

" Ah~ what a fruitful day...i managed to make a good friend~" Arthur said feeling proud of his achievement, He was spending a couple of nights in Japan's house since Kiku offered him to stay.

Arthur was getting ready to get some shut eye when suddenly one of his superior bragged into the room." Arthur! Bad news ! "

" What the Bloody hell !? " Arthur got jolted up from his bed as he heard the voice of his superior. " what bad news?.."

" It seems that your alliance with Japan might not be a succes! I recently hear that Japan is going to make an alliance with Russia !"

" W-What!?...no this can't be...ugh! That wanker.." Arthur threw his bed covers aside and rages out the room.

Arthur made his way up a high hill behind Japan's house. He stood up there alone in the cold wind while staring into the dark sky filled with stars.

" heh!..it's not like Japan and I could have an alliance anyway ... That wanker...what was i thinking ... Making myself believe that getting a friend was easy..." Arthur said to himself in anger.

" Ingirisu-san! " a very soft voice was heard out of nowhere but Arthur did not managed to hear it.

" hmph...the stars up there must be laughing at my stupid behaviour now...serves myself right.." Arthur continued to blame himself for his stupidness.

" Ingirisu-san! I-Ingirisu san!" the voice got louder and louder and was finally heard by Arthur.

" This voice..could it be." Arthur turned his back and was shocked to see the Japanese man running up the hill side calling his name.

" Ingirisu -san! I knew you ...you were up ..here.." Kiku said between pants after running for a long time.

" J-Japan?...w-what are you doing here..I thought you were busy making the Alliance with Russia already?.." Arthur said as his tone sounded as if he was annoyed.

" I-I ...i did not know about that alliance...my superior told me about it recently and i was shocked ..." The Japanese man was still panting hard while trying to catch his breath.

" y-you didn't know about it ...?...well do you even want an Alliance with Russia?" Arthur asked.

" N-no i never intended to ...so i was wondering Ingirisu-san..w-would you want to make an alliance between us ?" Kiku asked without hesitating.

" W-what ? M-me?..are you sure?" Arthur was shocked when Kiku asked it out all of a sudden.

" Yes you ... I have always wanted to have an alliance with an European country ..."

" Well okay then if you insist...we can start signing the contracts tomorrow" Arthur replied back in confidence feeling that his job was finally accomplished.

Kiku smiles back at Arthur nodding." okay then...tomorrow then.."

Arthur smiles back but then he drops the smile blushing." I-i am doing this for my sake ! I am not doing it just because i wanted to be with you okay!" Arthur said.

* * *

Author's note

Well finally finished in a night..i know there might be some grammatical mistakes in the story but since i had to sleep i did not have time to proof read it yet anyway met you all in the next chapter~! Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2 : The sun sets on the horizon

_**-still 111 years ago-**_

The Night passed off quickly as the Brit and the Japanese man had a friendly conversation on the hill. After a long talk they both made their way down and shut in for the night. The British man slept comfortably, as he knew his choice was right.

The sun of yet another refreshing morning rose in the land of the rising sun , Kiku had woken up early to prepare breakfast for the other sleeping man.

Arthur woke up slightly later in the morning, he had a good night rest because he was happy on what happened last night.

The Japanese man was wearing an apron over his usual yukata and his hair was being covered using a black hair band..He made his own way to the room where Arthur stayed in last night and knocked on the room door.

" It's morning Ingirisu-san~ i have prepared breakfast.."

" Oh okay hold on a sec-" The British man already got up and was rushing to put on the yukata that Kiku gave to him last night " uhm...J-Japan?..how do you tie up this long cloth to the waist of this yukata?.." the Brit asked as he opened the door for Kiku.

" Oh yeah i forgot to tell you how to do it..here let me help you.." he knelt down behind Arthur and wrapped the long strand of cloth across Arthur's waist.

A small tint of blush appeared on the face of the British man which obviously Japan did not notice.

After Japan had finished tying up the last knot to the cloth he stood up and smiles at Arthur." All done~now come on it's time for breakfast~'' he walks out of the room after saying.

" Okay then.." Arthur followed Kiku out the room and walks down the corridor along side with the Japanese man.

They both settled down on the Japanese style coffee table where the food was already placed on it.

" I hope you will enjoy it Ingirisu-san~" Kiku said giving the British man a soft smile before he knelt down on the floor pillow.

" You don't have to be that formal ...we are friends now right you can call me Arthur ...it's my human name afterall.." Arthur said as he sat down across the table towards Kiku.

" well it's a tradition and i didn't want to be seen rude...well if you insist A-Asa..." Kiku studdered a bit when he tried saying the name of the British man.

" It's Arthur ...A-R-T-H-U-R.. Arthur~" Arthur pronounced his name clearly hoping that the Japanese man could understand.

" A-Asa...Ar...Arthur...A-Arthur san..." Kiku managed to say and was quite satisfied with the outcome.

" Arthur-san Yes?..."

" Yes you got it right~" The British man smiled back in happiness " and so how may i call you as?.."

" well you can call me Kiku...Or Honda whichever you prefer~"

" Kiku ...i like that name i choose to call you that then...Kiku.." Arthur smiles as he held out his hand hoping that the Asian knew what he was doing.  
" Ah of course.." The Japanese man shook his hand and smiles." well after this we can then sign our contract of the alliance then~"

" wonderful ~ for now let's eat~"

" Of course ~ Itadakimasu~"

The two nations then started to happily eat their meals while having a friendly conversation.

_**-Back to Present- **_

" Kiku! Hang in there please!" Arthur said as he keeps using his both hands to press onto Kiku's chest lightly in hope for the Asian to at least cough out a breath.

Alfred watches from Afar , as his own ally tries to save the life of the weak Asian.

" Arthur...it's enough , he won't wake up anymore.." The American said as he puts the gun he fired recently into his pocket.

" N-no! He won't die! He can't die! This was all suppose to make him surrender not to kill him!" Arthur starts doing mouth to mouth with Kiku, the taste of blood started to fill in into Arthur mouth making him cough at the process. 

" Arthur..." Alfred sighs as he regretted what he had done.

The whole plan was to hurt Kiku enough to make him surrender but not to die. Although a nation cannot die at all but at a certain limit they will start to disappear. It all depends on how destroyed the land of their's is.

Arthur continued to do mouth to mouth to Kiku but nothing worked to make the condition of the weak nation wake.

" This is your Bloody fault you git!" Arthur rages as he slams his fist onto the wet soil below. His tears one by one slowly dripped onto the pale white face of the Asian country.

" Why?..Why was i so bloody stupid! Damn it!" Arthur continues to slam onto the soil , some even starts to stain his clothes.

" Arthur!" The American shouted to get the attention of the crying nation.

" what do you want you bloody wanker?!" Arthur shouted out in anger as he stares at the taller man with anger and hate for bringing the love of his life to his death.

" I-

Authur's note :

* * *

**Here goes another chapter ~ i believe it was shorter than the last one because well you know i couldn't think of much to write about anyway~ i hoped you guys have enjoyed this chapter ! And probably the next chapter will get published in a couple of days ~ if i have the time to continue the other chapter ~ ^^ anyway TTFN criticism and review always appreciated ~ **

**Itadakimasu- Thank you for the food ( Japanese usually say it whenever they start eating )**


	3. Chapter 3 : The chrysanthemum wilted

" I- I will take full responsibility from here ..." Alfred said.

" How?! " Arthur said with eyes full of hate towards his former colony.

" I will help to build Japan ...to an even better nation...just let me handle this.." Alfred said and snaps his fingers.

With that , instantly a whole medical team rushed to Kiku's side and started to check on the weak nation's condition.

" Y-you wanker! You better be promising what you say !" Arthur said in anger as he held Kiku's pale hand tightly.

The medical team then started to bandages some of Kiku's heavy wounds and stop the bleeding.

" He is in good hands now Arthur, don't worry" Alfred said as he turns his back towards the British man and walked away from the scene.

Hours turns to Days

Days turns to weeks

Weeks turns to Months

Kiku's condition was still critical, it was still the same, he did not heal much from when he fell,

He was still laying on the same bed, with the same equipment on him, tubes all over his body sending the suppliments needed to keep the nation still breathing through his oxygen mask.

Arthur visits Kiku in the hospital everyday, in hopes of seeing his lover open his eyes to meet with his.

" K-kiku...please...wake up..'' He held the pale white hand of the weak nation. " open the eyes that I adored getting lost in ...those...very ...beautiful eyes.." He said as drops of his tears started to taint Kiku's face.

No response or feedback came from Japan.

" P-please...please...please..." Arthur continued to beg while holding Kiku's hand tightly as he does.

Thinking that he was the only man in Kiku's ward room, he was wrong.

Someone was standing behind a door of Kiku's ward he listens to Arthur's every words.

" hm...after all these years...he still has feelings for him.." Alfred said as he looks up into the ceiling sighing.

**-100 years ago in the world conference - **

Kiku and Arthur spent all their time together, always every since the day when their alliance was official.

It felt as if they were a very close couple that would never break.

However other nations like America and China does not approve to their Alliance.

China as usual was sitting beside Japan , and Arthur usually sits between France and America.

" Aiyah Aru of all the countries you choose to be with that poison cook aru?" China said in anger as he kept staring at Arthur while talking to Kiku.

" Chugoku-san... He is a really great nation ..they don't call him Great Britain for nothing you know...why are you so against our relationship?" Kiku sighs after finishing his sentance.

In every World conference or if China gets to see Japan, China would always nag to Japan about how this is going to affect him as a nation.

Japan respected China but turn all of his warnings to deaf ears.

" OKAY~ NOW LET'S START THE CONFERENCE~ " Said a very noisy nation that would always be seated in the front which obviously was America.

The whole conference would commence as usual.

Countries would fight over their past and some where just trying to stay out of danger.

After the conference was finally over , America approaches to Japan.

" Hey Japan~ can we talk for a sec?" America said as he was slurping his cola from what he loved to call the golden arches.

" Hai?..America-kun what is it?..do you want to borrow some CDs again?" Japan asked, he predicted what America would usual ask him for.

" No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" America said as he placed the his coke down onto the table.

The conference room was empty except for the presence of the two men.

" E-eh?..then what do you want to talk about America-san?" Japan was quite shocked after knowing that America was not asking what he predicted.

" Listen Japan, let me ask you ...Did you fall in love with England?"

" E-eh?! W-what I...I.." Japan blushed highly after hearing what America asked.

" Japan, I am serious, Did you fall in love with England."

" B-but why do you want to know about this?"

" Just tell me here and now Japan, Did you?"

" I-"

* * *

And here i shall end a chapter phew~ this took up the time where i was stuck in a traffic jam in my mom's car xD i hoped you all liked it though~ this chapter doesn't contain much AsaKiku ...this is because I don't have inspirations ~gomen~

Until the next chapter TTFN~

Golden arches : Mc Donald's


	4. Chapter 4 : Advice Given,Advice rejected

" I-I... Did.." Japan said as he looked down onto the floor in embarrassment.

" Japan..." America looked at him in disappointment. " This is dangerous ... this has gone too far Japan "

" w-what do you mean too far?...what's wrong with loving England-san?" Japan furrows his eyebrows feeling something strange yet curious to know more why he could not have feelings towards the partner he had been with for years.

" it is not safe Japan , trust me you cannot love learn to have feelings towards that person " America said crossing his arms while rolling his eyes slightly downwards..

Japan felt curious,.

" However America-san you have once been a colony of England before , Why would you say such things? to the person who raised you up?"

" That's why i am warning you , I was in your shoes once I know what's that British man like and I know what he wants to do.."

Japan sighs a little not wanting to take in the advise that America had just said, knowing the American who is always loud, noisy and sometimes annoying not the kind of person who is actually serious for most things.

" If that's all your going to tell me then shall be it ,I have my own pathway to follow, and i don't need any one's advice to follow.." Japan turns his back towards America and then walks away not even thinking to turn his head back.

America watches as Japan walks step by step away from himself. He felt disappointed feeling defeated that he could not save Japan from the deep hole that he is going to fall in.

-Back to 100 years later into the present-

Arthur would not attend meetings, he could not do any work , when he sees the person he loves so much lifeless on the hospital bed.

Kiku's condition didn't change , not even a little. Sometimes the doctors would even detect lost of heartbeats. But they always managed to get his heart rate back to normal.

Arthur could not think straight., eat properly or even act like he was a normal person anymore. Until the day he sees Kiku's eyes open again he would not be happy he claimed,

" Please wake up Love... Please.." Arthur grabbed Kiku's hand and kissed the back of it while his other hand sweeps away the strand of hair on his face that were blocking his eyelids." Please...Love.."

Alfred looks from the ward room door window while holding a bouquet of flowers on his hands. " still loves him ?... Not a surprise .." Alfred whispers a little behind the window.

The American man steps inside the ward room, Arthur turns his head to the back seeing Alfred standing there.

" What do you want you wanker?"

" I just wanted to see him as I told you , I will take full responsibility to his life "

" you better be , you caused this you fix this git.."

Alfred walks to the night stand beside Kiku's bed and placed the flowers into the vase..

" Doctor says that his condition is still the same , but probably getting better soon if he keeps taking his medication " Alfred said as he diverted his gazes towards Kiku's pale face.

" That's what the doctor says every bloody day! Tell me when is he going to wake up !" Arthur slammed his fist onto the night stand while staring into Alfred's eyes angrily.

" I don't know, the doctor recently gave me his report it's still the same "

" tell me your bloody wanker! Tell me !When is he going to get better?!" Arthur raged more.

" Screaming at me is not going to wake him up Arthur, your wasting my breathe.." Alfred said not even the slightest bit jolt from Arthur's reaction.

" ugh! This is bloody impossible! " Arthur slams his fist onto the table once more. " He has been in a bloody coma for 3 months!" Arthur felt like crying out , but being the strong country he is , he controlled them in.

Alfred made his way to Arthur and pats on his shoulder." He will be alright okay, remember a country can't die "

Arthur used his hands to cover his eyes still controlling his tears inside.

" fine... You better bloody make him better and wake up soon you wanker.."

- 80 years ago-

China decided to visit his brother Japan for a few days, he rarely meets him ever since the Anglo-Japanese Alliance was formed. They both settled down in Kiku's zen garden which was well maintain and still as fresh as it was.

" The plants don't seem to wilt do they? " Yao said as he soars his eyes across Kiku's garden.

" They will never wilt as long as I am here to always water them and give them love~" Kiku said as he poured some green tea from his pot into two seperate cups. Later then passing one of the cups to Yao.

" Thanks you " Yao accepted the cup and held it with both his hands.

" Are you sure you want to be in an alliance with the western man?" Yao picked up the topic and his pupils soon stares into Kiku's dark-brown eyes.

Kiku held his cups and rubs it." I know what I am doing Yao-ni "

" Kiku , you are my brother , whatever that happens to you I won't be happy about it are you sure of going through with this?"

" Yao.." Kiku softly slams his tea cup onto the table as some green tea was spilled out of the cup.

" I have my own life now, whatever life decisions I make , and whatever happens i shall take care of my own responsibilities" Kiku said firmly while staring his eyes back at Yao.

" I see... Well if that's your life decision then , i shall not interfere.." Yao sisghs before he took another sip of his tea.

Yao knew what excatly would happen to Kiku , he was far too worried for Kiku he didn't want anything bad to happen to Kiku. However he couldn't do anything. Defeated , feeling loss , Yao kept quiet and drank his tea quietly for the whole time.

* * *

Phew! Finally finished up another chapter ~

Hey guys it's me again~ My Mid-Term exmas recently finished and i am able to continue writing this story again~ i hope i didn't make you all wait for long , i am sorry though can't help it ~

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter i got inspirations When my mom talked to me about how life is something that , i got motivated to put in Yao as a brother to Kiku what would he feel towards him, Well there might be more about that on the next chapter cause i thought i might have written a little too much words onto this one ^^"

Well GtG now ~ Reviews and cricitsm are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5: Everything falls into place

-100 years ago-

Kiku and Arthur is enjoying a cup of green tea in Kiku's Japanese zen garden, The peace and tranquility was there but then.

" Kiku...i think that ...this alliance has to end..." Arthur said he placed down the tea cup he was holding onto the table.

" W-what?..what are you talking about?" Kiku's ears could not belive that he had heard , he thought he had been joked even.

" Please Arthur-san ..please tell me this is a joke.."

" No this is not a joke Japan..."

Kiku's ears felt as if they were stung by a bee when Arthur called him by his country name, not his name anymore.

" A-Arthur-san...please don't tell me you want to end out alliance"

" I say what I mean Japan, and please stop calling me Arthur call me by my country name.."

" B-But.."

"Here is our alliance breaking form ...i Have already agreed to this"

" no! I can't accept this!"

" yes you can Japan , your superior has already agreed to this even mine has too"

" n-no..."

Kiku felt heart broken , feeling that life's every cruelness has fallen onto him. His eyes gazed onto the form when Arthur passed him a pen. His hands shaking while holding the pen and managed to sign on the paper where it has to be signed.

" I am glad we agree to this.." Arthur said as he picked up the form and slips it into his bag.

" farewell Japan" Arthur stood up saying while pulling his hand out for a handshake with Kiku.

"hai..farewell E-england-san.." Kiku could not get used with calling him with that name. He shook Arthur's hand and nods.

Arthur made his way to the front door and left after that leaving a heart-broken Kiku to collapse on the floor crying.

-present -

" I-I am so sorry that I left you then..i should not have done that.." Arthur said as he grips Kiku's hand tightly.

The doctor's then came in and noticed that Arthur had been with Kiku for the past few months , it has been 5 months since Kiku was shot and fell into a coma , even until now he still haven't woke up.

" may i presume?" The doctor asked as he approached Arthur.

" A-Ah yes that's me " Arthur said as he let go of Kiku's hand and then stood up now facing the doctor.

" Well since your a friend of , I might as well tell you this ..." The doctor said as he cleared his throat." cannot continue using the life support for more than 3 months from now.."

" W-what?! What do you mean he can't use the life support after 3 months ! He has not even woken up yet!" Arthur raged saying.

" We are sorry but cannot keep using the life support fro more than 8 months.." The doctor said as he left the room to only Arthur and Kiku.

This is bloody impossible!" Arthur raged more saying as he slams his fist onto the night stand beside Kiku's bed.

" Kiku... " Arthur then held Kiku's face while looking at it." please..wake up soon.."

-5o years ago-

Kiku was getting ready to go into war , he wore his black navy uniform with a lot of badges on it. He clutches his katana then placed it on his belt.

" Looks like this war has started ... and the western countries are closing into Asia.." Kiku said as he looks into the mirror seeing his reflection.

" And ..it's time for me to finally let the monster out of me.." the Japanese man smirks slightly as he walked out of his room door.

Alfred was back at his office in America looking through the papers on how Japan had raged across the south east Asian countries, He could not stand seeing his friends being tortured in that way that Japan had set them up to.

The American picks up the phone and calls Japan. He was surprised that Japan actually picked up.

" Moshi Moshi who is this?" Japan asked through the phone.

" Hey Japan this is America here..."

Since America did not get involved into the War then Japan had no intention to destroy that country.

" Oh America-san what is it?"

" Listen Japan, this war is useless it's best if you stop taking over the South Asian countries and torturing them .."

" Your implying that I stop this war?"

" yes i am .." Before America could say another word Japan had already hung up the phone or he didn't in fact Japan threw his phone into the air and took his gun to shot it.

" Nobody tell me what to do .." Japan said angrily as he started to call in his military planes to get ready for a ambush attack in America.

America in the other hand felt curious as to he wasts to know what happened when he heard gun shots that silenced the phone.

" What in tarnation?.." America puts his phone aside before ignoring the fact that gun shots were heard, he didn't give much attention to it.

Later in the afternoon while America was having an afternoon snack at his home. He heard a loud crash coming from somewhere and cries and pain struck his right leg.

" w-what the hell is this?! Ah!" The American held his lega and started to feel it Pearl Harbour was being attacked.

He quickly made his pace to run towards the front door and opened it, and there he could see it. Japanese military planes were heading straight to Pearl Harbour landing bombs and shotting to the people down below.

" Damn it Japan ...i give you advice and this is how you repay me!" Alfred raged saying as some ambulances started to head towards Pearl Harbour after the Japanese military planes had gone away.

Hundreds of People were killed, many shipments were lost. This was a big blow for America , he had no other choice , he could not forgive what Japan had done to his country , he turned his face to the allies , and joined them to stop Japan from continuing the war with the Axis.

* * *

There yet another chapter done~ this didn't take long to write though but I hoped you all enjoyed this , all the tense of WWII will start in the next chapter and what would happen to Kiku in the present ? We shall see in the continuing chapters ~ until then TTFN


	6. Chapter 6 : The raging War continues

Japan continues to work together with the axis powers to dominate the world.

America had recently joined the war after the incident where Japan had attacked Pearl Harbour, He wanted to have revenge on Japan on what he did , he could not forgive Japan on what he did to his people and his shipments,

On one normal sunny day, The allies were in their meeting room to discuss on how will they stop the Axis from further raging on.

" Hm they seem to be getting stronger as time goes by Da?" Russia said as he tried to think of a plan.

" this is getting bloody out of hands , especially for Japan.." Said England as he took a sip of his English tea.

China couldn't stop thinking of his brother and what he did." i can't belive that Japan would be on the side of the Axis... He has gotten way out of hands.."

" we Mon Cher ... Well it's our job to stop him now so what should we do?:" France asked as he diverted his gaze to America.

" here is what we are going to do ..America gave a good thought before saying. Russia you can take care of Germany , if you can get Germany to surrender Italy might surrender as well ... With Germany and Japan surrendering Japan Will have no choice to win this war and shall surrender.."

" hm sounds like a plan da? I will do my best then..' Russia said as he stood up and left his meeting room." I will go get my troops ready then~"

A few days later as the Russian troops had cornered Germany , they finally surrendered. Italy months later then surrendered.

With that the Allies felt victory , they thought that Japan would surrender as well but they thought wrong.

Japan had just gotten the news of his allies surrendering and the fact that he is the only one fighting as the Axis.

America had given a call to Japan.

" Hey Japan~ your allies have already surrendered~ so when will i see you putting your white flag up like Italy too huh?"

A rage of anger stuck Japan when he heard what America had said as he then said.

" America you foolish brat , The empire of Japan stays in Way , i refuse to surrender " Japan said firmly as he slammed the phone onto the ground.

America got shocked, his fellow allies were beside him , even Germany and Italy.

" V-ve?..what did Japan say?" The Italian asked as he was waiting for a reply from America.

" He does not want to surrender " America said as the whole meeting room was shocked.

" What?! What do you mean he does not Want to surrender ?! Does this mean we are fighting against one country! This is just not right ! Is he trying to kill himself!?" England raged saying as he stood up.

" I shall take care of this matter...this is the time where i land my revenge on him for what he did to pearl harbour..." America said as he left the room heading back to his office where he can start assembling his troops.

Germany and Italy let him do as they wish as they could not do anything to help Japan anymore.

" Just make sure you guys don't hurt Japan to much , he is a very weak nation right now.." Germany told China as he took Italy out of the room.

China nodded and looks at England.

" You take care of that and see to it that America does not get too carried away..."China said to England before leaving the room as well.

America had already assembled his troops and weapons , their first target Hiroshima.

Japan was enjoying his afternoon off after taking care of the south eat Asian countries by giving them a lot of work. He was exhausted from the battle he had gone through.

He walks towards His kitchen to get some tea to drink then suddenly he could feel an earthquake. " W-what the?!"

Pain started to accumulate at Kiku's side waist as a large cut was seen onto his wasit blood gushing out as fast as a bullet train.

" m-mngh! Th-this pain!H-hiro..shima!.." Kiku felt the pain got worst more he collapses onto the kitchen floor while clenching his fist onto his waist , he could hear the cries of women and men everywhere in Hiroshima before he blanked out from the pain.

America had bombed Hiroshima with a dealy nuclear bomb , the other allies weren't aware of this not even England.

America waited for Japan's responds into surrendering however no responds was given he thought that Japan still does not want to surrender after knowing what had happened.

Japan was not fully recovered from his previous attack onto one of his cities. But he continued on the War,

Japan was now in the battle field where England and America was at. He clenches onto his katana tightly while holding onto his waist.

" Japan please surrender now before you get more injured.." England said as he could not even point his gun at Japan at all.

England had developed feelings towards Japan at their days of the Alliance , he could not get the feelings away from his mind.

" No ! I will not as I said I will never surrender!" Japan said firmly

" You know Japan , Your a nice guy it would be a shame to see you fall now.." America said as he gave the call to let down another bomb onto Japan.

" w-what the?! Nh!" Japan felt the striking pain again this time on his shoulder where a large cut appeared Blood came out again and he collapses onto the ground screaming in pain.

England could not bear the sight anymore he headed towards Kiku and held him close to him." Japan! What's wrong where are you hurt?!"

Japan could not respond back the pain, the cries he could hear." N-Nagasaki.." he said as he saw images of many children dying , some mother dying as well." n-no.."

America was shocked when Japan said Nagasaki." w-wait.. ..that girl..S-saki..i knew her.."

" Y-you killed my brother..and now you kill my sister ! How dare you!' Japan raged saying but he blanked out afterwards after saying so.

" W-wait no ! That wasn't the plan!" America panicked as he rushed over to Japan wanting him to tell him more on what happened but England was screaming Japan's name over and over again which made his heart felt guilty has he done?

* * *

Yay~ done some tear jerkers here and there xD well i hoped you enjoyed it i know it's starting to get most of you guys confused but i got some inspirations to write this so yeah~ well that's all for not TTFN reviews or complains accepted always ~


End file.
